


The Engagement

by Mitchs_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (inaccurate tsunami facts), Anal Sex, Armin is an asshole too, Bottom Eren, But it is true that there is a 500 meter tall tsunami, But we still love him!, California, Christmas, Engament, Eren REALLY likes the Adidas brand, Eren is a crybaby, F/F, F/M, Grisha is an asshole, Hotel Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PINK (brand), Past Connie/Eren, Pastel!Eren, Short Story, Top Levi, booty secks, cause I'm obsessed with it too lmao, earthquake, its rough guys, shop!AU, sorry - Freeform, tsunami, um...just read the story please???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchs_Princess/pseuds/Mitchs_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The is Part One of the collection of prompts I'm doing!<br/>Prompt One: Engagement</p><p>Summary: Eren just opened his new engagement ring shop. A special order caught his attention and has brought the two strangers together! They automatically click like a light switch and they hang out with each other more and more. What brings them closer is the tsunami hitting the coast of California, forcing Eren to spend the next 3 days with him. Fluff ensures!<br/>Warnings: Abuse & Sexual Harassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engagement: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it! It's not really good, but this is my second account btw. I'm really KawaiiCream if you know me, that's awesome! Hugs and kisses!

**_Riren Short Stories_ **  
_Engagement: Part One_

"Bye! Good luck on the wedding!" Eren smiled happily from the spot behind the glass desk. The couple waved goodbye and they were out of sight.

Eren sighed and put the remaining rings away that the couple were looking at. Barely anyone came into the shop. It was a busy and crowded town, but Eren's shop had just started out. There were many more shops that had way better business.

Eren looked around at the pastel/modern interior design, and wondered lightly if maybe it was too childish. He shrugged it off and rummaged through a box in the back, checking on any orders.

Again, there weren't many, but there was a pickup that was due soon before the shop closed. Eren sat there for an hour, watching the sun disappear from the sky from the big glass windows adorning [his shop](https://goo.gl/images/yw98fN).

The busy street became less crowded, lights turned out from the other shops, and Eren's quaint little shop was the only light in the block.

'9:13 PM' read the clock.

Eren nodded off the sleep on the counter until the little bell on the door jingled. He jumped up and quickly wiped the drool from his mouth.

"O-Oh! Um...hello! What can I do for you today?" He said, embarrassed someone saw him like that. It was very unprofessional.

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy, looking him up and down, "I'm here for an engagement ring..." He said slowly, still eyeing the boy.

Eren nervously gulped, suddenly feeling self conscious about his [pastel attire](https://goo.gl/images/bmFc73). His outfit, after all, was just his throw on [clothes](https://goo.gl/images/YVRWAC) since he was late this morning. "Ah, yes. I'm guessing your name is Levi Ackerman...since you're the only order left. I'll go get your ring!" He smiled and shuffled to the back.

He didn't realize he was holding in his breath till he let it out. That man was oddly attractive and he almost didn't want him to get married to another woman.

Eren eventually found the ring he was looking for and opened up the case carefully. [The ring](http://www.bluenile.com/build-your-own-ring/review?diamondBt=14&offerId=53139&gclid=Cj0KEQjw0f-9BRCF9-D60_n4rKcBEiQAnXW4-6QvGvDaXG3IOPBM16-es89zG2INpgRBur3Pb9ryDQ0aAgmb8P8HAQ&click_id=47815842) was absolutely beautiful, and he wanted someone to treat him to a ring like this.

He quickly made his way back to the front and gently set it on the counter, open, so he could confirm it was the right ring. Levi nodded thoughtfully, not at the ring...but at Eren.

"That'll be $17,950 sir." Eren blushed. He handed him his card and Eren took it shakily, "So, uh, who's the lucky lady?" Eren asked.

Levi scoffed, "His name is Armin." Eren's eyebrows shot up at the mention of a male. Levi noticed his facial expression and glared, "What? Being all homophobic on me now?"

Eren shook his head, "N-No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting that," He explained as he wrung his total up, "Anyways, I'm bi." Eren said as he handed him his receipt and the the little ring in a small, protective bag.

"Alright..." He said skeptically, but brushed it off. "Thanks, brat." He turned to leave.

  
"Goodbye, Mr. Ackerman! Good luck on the engagement." He smiled sadly. The man ignored him and walked out of the shop without a second glance.

  
It was 10 PM, just in time for him to go home.

Eren locked all the doors, shelves, desks, and display counters. Grabbing his [pale blue backpack](https://goo.gl/images/xoh9C4), he briskly walked out of his quaint shop and onto the deserted streets.

He definitely could walk home, considering his [parent's home](https://goo.gl/images/ms2vT4) was only a few minutes away from the small Oceanside town. [His own home](https://goo.gl/images/QlenQO), shared with his sister, was about 1 hour away on foot. He was spending the week with his parents for his mother's birthday.

After 2 and half songs playing on his phone, he pocketed his device and fished his keys out of his backpack.

The door opened and he was immediately met with an angry father. "Where the fuck were you?" His dad hissed through gritted teeth. Eren flinched and backed away slightly. "I-I told you dad...I worked overtime toda-" Eren was cut off by a pair of hands roughly pushing him onto the dining table.

The glass pot slid off and shattered on the floor. "D-Dad, I told you-"

"Shut up." He said aggressively, and emphasizing it with a harsh shove, causing Eren to fall hard onto the pile of glass and water.

Little shards sank into his skin, making Eren cry out in pain. Grisha gave one last push to his head, slamming it into the tile of the dining room floor.

"Next time, you little fucker, tell me when you're coming home." With that, he left his son in the pile of glass, crying.

"I did tell you..." He sobbed in a whisper. It was too painful for Eren to move immediately, but after 5 minutes, he got the balls to stand up. Even when the glass shards dig into his skin more.

He hobbled up the stairs, crying in pain. 'He abused me even harder than before...' Eren wondered in his head.

—

After picking all of the shards out of his stomach, back, and face, he lied down on his old bed.

Eren managed a small smile, "Old high school memories." He laughed lightly. To be honest, it wasn't too long ago. Only two years ago since his senior year, making him 20.

His phone blaring in his backpack caused his to tear away from thinking. He scrambled out of bed and checked the caller ID.

'Mikasa'

It read. Eren quickly answered it, "Hi Mika. What's up?" He asked quietly.

_"Hey, Eren. I wanted to know if you got home safely."_

"Uh, yeah I did. It's only a five minute walk Mika." He forced a laugh out to sound convincing. No way in hell would he tell her about what happened with his dad a few minutes ago.

_"Hmm...okay...if you say so. Anyway, you know down on the State Beach?"_

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

 _"Could you meet up there in like 10 minutes? We're all having a party tonight. Connie wanted to talk to you to. He's the one that set it up."_ Mikasa said awkwardly from the other line. Even though Connie is his ex, doesn't mean they aren't close friends anymore. He just didn't want to loose that connection with him.

"Mikasa, you don't have to be awkward about it. It's fine. We're fine, okay?" Eren sighed.

_"Yeah, okay. Anyways, it's a bon fire. But that doesn't mean it isn't cold Eren. I know you. You better bring a sweater and some warm clothes."_

"Okay. I'll be there in 10. Bye Mika. Love you." He said.

Mikasa chuckled, _"Bye baby."_

He hung up and rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

—

Eren tugged on his [varsity jacket](https://goo.gl/images/W4wKmI), trying to keep warm as he walked to the State Beach. It probably wasn't a good idea to wear booty [shorts](https://goo.gl/images/OsGGe2) in winter, because it was making him have goosebumps all over.

He shivered slightly when he saw warmth just a few feet away from him. His whole group of childhood friends were huddled around the small fire, talking amongst themselves.

They all turned around when the saw the all too familiar feminine bodied male. "Eren!" They all cheered. His friend group contained of Mikasa, Ymir, Historia, Sasha, Annie, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt, and Reiner. They were all super sweet, but it was debatable on Jean.

"Hey baby." Connie laughed and patted his lap to sit down on. Eren looked at Sasha, Connie's girlfriend, for permission before granting his wish. Sasha shrugged.

She honestly didn't care what the fuck Connie did to Eren. To be honest, she shipped it from the very beginning. She wouldn't let anyone else sit on his lap though.

And it's not like she could control Connie anyway. He's always been a bit touchy.

Eren sat his plump, round behind on Connie's thighs and crotch and settled when he wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasha giggled from behind her potato chips.

"Good. Now Eren's ass can keep my dick from freezing to death." Connie said. Everyone laughed from their spot.

After about an hour, it hit midnight, and Eren was so close to snoozing on Connie's chest. At some point in time, Eren was turned around in Connie's lap so they were chest to chest.

Eren's oversized Varsity jacket pooled at his waist, making it easier for Connie to hide his actions.

The only thing actually keeping Eren awake was the warm hands kneading his squishy ass. Eren blushed madly, but kept his place on his ex's lap. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Connie, so he let him have his way with the mounds of glory.

Connie slapped it twice, feeling it jiggle madly against his thighs. Eren figured it was enough with the sexual harassment. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but Historia beat him to it.

"Guys look! I think he's going to propose!" She squealed. Sure enough, there were two male figures on the shore. One with a box in his hand behind his back.

Eren squinted his eyes at the slightly shorter male, in hopes of seeing better in the dark. It helped a bit, and he immediately recognized the man. He was the man that came into his shop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the shittiest piece of shit I've ever shat out. OMFG I need help. Well, I honestly hope you liked it and I'll make sure to improve it as the story gets better. Also QUESTION!!  
> Do you want this to be a 5 chapter story or 10 chapter? Please comment down below! I'll try and update everyday!


	2. The Engagement: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload a chapter every Wednesday because there is A LOT going on in my life considering my health. Plus sometimes I forget to upload...hehe. So you guys gotta remind me too!  
> Just leave a comment to update if I'm past the upload date. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :3

**Riren Short Stories**   
_Engagement: Part Two_

Everyone has their attention to the couple on the beach, Eren especially most interested. He shifted a bit on Connie's lap to see a little better.

You couldn't exactly hear the voices, but the scene was enough to make Historia melt. The man, Levi, got down on one knee. "Oh my gosh! He's going to say yes! He's going to say yes!" Historia squealed.

The other male, Armin, Eren was guessing, stopped for a few moments. The whole beach was still until an audible slap echoed through the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore.

Eren's mouth hung open. Did that man just slap him? He would die for something romantic like that to happen to him. Eren was seeing red.

He got up from Connie's lap and stomped his way over to the couple. He didn't give a fuck if his sister was calling him to come back. No one treats someone like that for no reason.

As he got closer he heard more of the couple's conversation.

"You fucking idiot! I told you I don't want to marry yet! I told you that 3 years ago! So fuck off!" The blond one screamed in his face.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Eren warned. Armin narrowed his eyes at the brunette that he couldn't figure out was a girl or a boy.

"Who are you? Go away, this is none of your business." He crossed his arms.

"When someone proposes to you that obviously loved you for 3 fucking years, you don't slap them! I've had my fair share of abuse for nothing, and trust me it doesn't feel good." Eren growled.

"Wait what the fuck? I don't even know you, go the hell away. I don't care if you've been abused, you probably deserved it."

Eren's angry face went to soft as he registered what the blonde said. "W-What?"

"I said you probably deserved it. Let's go Levi. I can't deal with this. I don't even know if he's a man or not." He chuckled darkly.

The relatively quiet Levi spoke up for once through out the conversation, "No, that was unacceptable. Abuse isn't a topic to be taken lightly." He glared.

"I was just joking! Come on, let's go home and forget about this." Armin rolled his eyes. Levi growled slightly, "I said no. Now go fuck off. I'm done with you. You don't ever treat anyone like that."

Armin's bottom lip trembled as he looked between the two. "F-Fine! I don't need you anyway! I have Erwin!" He stomped off of the State Beach.

Eren looked down at his white Adidas shoes that now had sand in them. He took in a long shaky breath and looked up at the man, "Look, I'm sorry I interfered. I didn't mean to end your long relationship like that, I was just trying to he-"

"It's okay." Levi sighed. Eren looked puzzled for a minute as he stared at the gorgeous man. "What?"

"I said it's fine, brat. It's not the first time he's mistreated me. And certainly not the first time he's embarrassed me." He chuckled. Eren let out a small snort and looked at the slow tide.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you." Eren said softly. "It's alright. Kind of guessed it would happen." Levi shrugged.

Eren extended his arm at him, "I'm Eren." Levi's eyes widened for a split second before he smirked and shook the younger's hand, "I'm Levi."

Eren nodded and started walking away back towards his friends with a wave. "Wait, Eren." He heard Levi's voice call behind him.

"Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

—

That's how Eren found himself in a cute little coffee shop in his favorite [Adidas outfit](https://goo.gl/images/pwMpXY) he got as a birthday present from Mikasa last year. He tapped his fingers against the cream colored table as he rested his chin on his hand, making his cheeks a bit bigger on one side.

With his other hand, he scrolled through his Instagram feed, getting the new buzz. But the jingle coming from the shop's door turned his attention away from his phone.

There was his hot date, the one who got rejected by his ex boyfriend. Eren smiled warmly and waved to him. Levi caught sight of the feminine boy and took a seat right across from him.

"Hi, Levi!" Eren said happily. "Hello, Eren. Your outfit looks cute today." Levi replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Eren's face. Eren blushed and looked down at his outfit, "You think so? It's a woman's outfit, I didn't know if you would think its cute or not."

"Of course I think it's cute. I also noticed you seem obsessed with Adidas." Levi chuckled.

Eren brightened up, "Yeah! I really like the brand, I also like the brand PINK by Victoria's Secret."

Levi nodded thoughtfully, keeping that in mind for Christmas coming up in 2 weeks. He saw a few college freshman with the PINK backpacks, wondering slightly if Eren would like it.

After that, they talked for hours. Their relationship automatically clicked, like a light switch. Eren found out that Levi was 25, turning 26 in 2 weeks on Christmas, only 5 years older than himself. And Levi found out Eren was 20, turning 21 in three months.

After another hour, Eren's phone started to ring. He had some trouble taking his huge iPhone 6s+ out of his pocket, but he managed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, baby! I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in San Francisco for a little while more. Just one more day. I'll be back tomorrow morning." His mom's soft voice came from over the phone.

"Oh...okay momma. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said sadly. "See you tomorrow honey. Good night."

"Good night."

When Eren got off the phone, he sighed and pocketed it. He knew that his father would do something even worse to him tonight. He was weighing the options.

Eren couldn't stay with Jean and Marco because he didn't want to hear them fucking all night. He couldn't go home back to Mikasa because she was with Annie and he didn't have his house keys.

He definitely didn't want to stay with Connie and Sasha because Connie would most likely grope his ass every second of the night. The last options were Ymir and Christa who would gladly welcome him to their home. The only thing is that they were out of town for the weekend.

Eren looked right across from him. Would Levi be comfortable with him staying at his house? What if Armin came back? It's better than getting raped tonight.

"Hey, Levi...?" He asked softly. "Hmm? What's up?" Levi looked up from his own phone from when Eren was talking with his mother.

"Everyone I know is busy tonight and I can't go home to my father. Would it be alright if I stayed with you? I know it's a lot to ask and you can-"

"Yeah, you can. As long as you're okay with it." Levi smiled a little. Eren smiled too and nodded, "Thank you Levi!"

They both got up and bid the barista good night.

When they walked outside, it smelled almost like a rain storm was going to happen. Not unusual at the coast.

"Oh damn. Looks like it's going to rain." Levi said and subconsciously wrapped his arm around Eren's slim waist. Eren shivered and flicked his eyes at Levi.

Levi noticed his mistake and quickly pulled away. "Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so used to Armin-"

Eren put his arm back around his waist and smiled, "It's okay. You're keeping me warm."

Levi nodded and kept his arm around him. "I walked over here, so my house isn't that far away. You didn't bring your car, did you?"

Eren shook his head, "No, my sister usually has the car."

They continued a walk into a pretty wealthy neighborhood over looking the coast. Eren snuggled further into Levi's side, "Woah, how rich can a 25 year old be?"

"A 25 year old with a good job." Levi replied. They continued walking until Eren felt a raindrop hit his forehead. "It's starting to rain. How much further?" Eren asked.

"2 more houses down." Levi frowned when he saw a familiar car in the driveway. It was Armin.

When the couple reached [the house](https://goo.gl/images/TzKVld), Levi unlocked the door and peeked inside. The lights were off, but Armin was definitely here.

Levi flicked the lights on and welcomed Eren inside. "I'll go get some blankets so you can go to sleep. I have a guest room, but it hasn't been used for awhile. Make yourself at home."

Eren nodded and looked around while Levi left to go get blankets. He saw a few places where pictures should've been, but were most likely taken down yesterday after what happened.

There were pictures of Levi and who Eren assumed were his parents and one of his whole family. Some when he was young and some in present time.

Eren jumped when he heard a crash and yelling coming from upstairs. He could only assume that the car in the driveway was Armin's car. And he was here now when Levi kicked him out.

Just as he was thinking of the possibilities of what was going on up there, he heard stomping from the stairs.

"Fuck you! You already have this whore over and it's been a day! Go ahead a fuck like animals, I don't care!" Armin cried angrily as he wiped his tears.

"It's funny that you broke into my house and tried to fuck me in the bedroom right now. I told you to fuck off. I know you've been cheating on me with Erwin anyway." Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Armin ignored him, grabbing his bag, then left with flipping Eren off. Eren blinked a few times, standing there frozen. He looked over at Levi. He just shook his head, "I'm sorry about that. Come, I'll show you the guest room."

Eren followed Levi up the stairs with out a word. A few doors down on the main hallway, Levi stopped at a room, "This is my room, and I have a room connected to it right there."

Eren's attention went to where he was pointing. "Thank you, Levi. You could've saved my life tonight." Levi gave him a confused look, but Eren ignored it and walked into the spacious room.

He noticed the little pile of clothes on the neatly made bed, and next to it was a short stack of blankets. Then his eyes looked to the corner where shattered glass was. So that's where the crash came from!

"I'll clean that up right now," Levi said, motioning to the corner, "You can also change into the clean clothes I set out for you. I'll wash your clothes tonight so they're clean in the morning."

"Thank you! That's very kind." Eren collected the clothes in his arms and walked into the bathroom. It was very big, as expected in this house.

Eren quickly changed out of his Adidas outfit and changed into who he assumed was Levi's clothes. The shirt was too large for him, the collar slipping to one side and exposing his shoulder.

His pants stayed up pretty well, except the waist part. It was only holding up because his ass was practically a shelf. Overall, he looked ridiculous.

Eren shyly came out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Levi who currently had the smashed pieces of glass on a dust pan.

Levi's cheeks were lightly dusted with a hue of pink and it made Eren inwardly smirk.

_'So he likes it when his partner's wear his clothes.'_ Eren thought. "Um...well...you should be all set. I'll leave the door connecting to my room open. You can close it though if you want your privacy." Levi scurried away.

Eren climbed into the soft bed and moaned softly. It was _so_ comfortable! He grabbed the blankets at the foot of the bed and huddled into fetus position.

Eren jumped a bit from the lighting and thunder outside, but calmed down when he realized Levi was with him. He smiled at the thought of the man. He was starting to like Levi more and more.


End file.
